


A Boy Like That

by JWMelmoth



Category: Glee
Genre: Fix-It, KBWeek 2020, Kurtbastian Week, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, pre-Kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Set during "Michael". After singing Black or White, Kurt retreats from the auditorium to call his boyfriend. He is followed by someone with a need to make things right.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 19
Kudos: 143
Collections: Kurtbastian Week 2020





	A Boy Like That

**Author's Note:**

> For KB Week 2020 Prompt: 'Fix It'. I chose to fix the events of 'Michael' / 'On My Way'. Thank you to Daftydraw for betaing!

“Kurt! Wait up.”

Kurt froze in his steps and closed his eyes, taking a moment to compose himself. He drew a long breath, held it for a few seconds, then turned on his heels, letting it out in an audible sigh.

“If you are here to sing a villain duet with me, Sebastian, I can tell you now is not the time for me to be Esmeralda to your Frollo. I haven’t brought my tambourine.”

Sebastian opened his mouth, then paused. “That’s a...weird choice, but okay,” he conceded. “No, I am actually here to say thanks.” He held up the small dictaphone tape between two fingers.

Kurt let his guard down a little- but not by much. “Okay. You’re welcome.” He glanced at the doors to the auditorium, where the others were still enjoying their Michael Jackson medley; Mike was trying to teach Sam and Finn a Beat It bodywave and Trent was giving his best ABC boogie sidestep. He had left them to call Blaine and check in with him, and instead here he was talking to the boy who put his boyfriend in the hospital. 

“I’ll have you know that the other New Directions wanted me to hand it to the police. Well, Finn suggested the CIA, and Brittany wanted to have it converted into radio signals and sent up in space, but- you get the drift.” Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. He did not mention the mental picture Santana had painted of his future bunkmates in prison and the tattoos on their knuckles spelling a clear message of what they’d want from him.

“I do.” Sebastian shoved his hands in his pockets. “I mean, it would have taken my dad about two seconds to have it dismissed, because it’s against the law to record someone like that and it would have been inadmissible in court, but…” He shrugged casually, then managed to look a little contrite as well. “Still...it was nice of you.”

Kurt sighed. “Yeah, that’s me. _Nice_.” _Unlike you_ , he adds in his head. The boy had publicly stated he was ‘tired of playing nice’, and had proven it by what he did to Blaine.

“Yeah.” Sebastian frowned and looked down at his shoes. Kurt was losing his patience.

“Was that all, Sebastian? Because I have things to do, like checking in on my boyfriend, who has this eye injury, maybe you’ve heard-”

“I’m really sorry about that,” Sebastian blurted out. “It went too far and I shouldn’t have done it.”

Kurt lifted his chin. “I’m not the one you should be apologising to.”

Sebastian nodded. “I know. I tried to call Blaine but his phone was turned off-”

“Yeah, they make you do that at the _hospital_. When you’re in _surgery_ ,” Kurt pointed out waspishly, taking a little pleasure out of watching the other boy squirm. He gave it another moment, then had enough. “I’ll pass it on. Anything else?”

Sebastian visibly hesitated. “About Blaine…” he started, biting his lip. “I know it’s rich coming from me, but...I don’t think he’s as invested in being your boyfriend as you are being his.”

Kurt raised his eyebrow. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Well...admittedly I flirted with him from the get-go-” Sebastian started.

“Hmmm-mmm,” Kurt agreed, narrowing his eyes.

“But...he didn’t tell me he had a boyfriend until that day you and I met. I thought he was fair game. And afterwards…”

“ _After_ you told me you’d take him away from me?” Kurt helpfully suggested.

“Yeah, after that, well...let’s just say I got the feeling he was still very receptive to my texts.”

Kurt sighed. “A no is a no, Sebastian, regardless of _your_ interpretation of it.”

“That’s just it,” Sebastian argued. “He never actually told me _no_. All he said was that he didn’t want to mess things up with you. It kind of felt like...he didn’t want me to stop, as long as he could get away with it without you finding out…”

“The onus was on _you_ to stop pursuing him after you knew he was with me, Sebastian. You can’t weasel your way out of that.”

“Maybe, but- I just thought you should know that _he_ wasn’t exactly innocent-”

“Why? So I would distrust my own boyfriend? How do I know this is not just one of your evil plans to break us up so you can have him for yourself?” Kurt demanded. His eyes were glittering with anger. 

“I don’t even want-” Sebastian broke off and shook his head. “Fine. Yes. I’ll admit it. I was going to hook up with him the day after Scandals and he never showed. _That’s_ why I threw that slushy in his face.”

Kurt gasped. “Shut up!” he hissed. “I am not listening to this anymore. This is crazy!”

“It’s not crazy. Hear me out.” Sebastian took out his phone. “I wasn’t going to show you, but I see you’re not going to believe me if you don’t see it for yourself.” He opened an app and held it out to Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip. He really didn’t want to look. If he was a decent boyfriend, he would just go see Blaine and ask for his version first. And yet… He took a step closer and glanced at the opened chat log. And blinked. 

He knew right away that it was real. Blaine has his very own way of trying to sound sexy in his texts (he should know) and there was no way Sebastian could have faked that. Here it was, visible proof that Blaine had agreed to meet up with another boy behind his back. _Warbler to Warbler._

“It gets more explicit further down-” Sebastian added helpfully, but Kurt just shook his head. 

“I don’t want to see it,” he whispered. “I need to go talk to him.”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian offered. “I’m not proud of it, you should know that.”

“You’re just sorry he stood you up,” Kurt spat. He pressed his lips together into a thin line. “All of this is because of _you_. If you had just left him alone-”

“It would have happened with someone else at some point,” Sebastian said. “A boy like that…”

“You don’t know that! Nothing _happened_. He didn’t do it in the end,” Kurt protested.

“No, he didn’t,” Sebastian admitted. “I just thought you should know. Now I don’t owe you for the tape anymore.” 

Kurt scoffed. “I would have preferred a gift basket.”

Sebastian smirked. “Next time.”

Kurt’s cell phone buzzed. His heart sank. If it was Blaine, he wasn’t sure if he should answer it. Not right now. 

Sebastian heard the buzzing as well and seemed to be waiting to see what he’d do. Kurt took it out and glanced at the display. He felt a flash of relief at seeing it was David Karofsky calling, not Blaine, and immediately felt guilty about it. Still, it was as good an excuse to end this awful conversation with Sebastian as any.

“I need to take this,” he said. “Might be important.”

Sebastian nodded. “I’ll see you at Regionals, Kurt,” he offered.

“You will, when I beat your ass,” Kurt agreed, then gave him a dismissive nod and accepted David’s call. “Hey. How are- wait wait, slow down, I can’t hear you. Where are you calling from? Are you okay?”

Behind him, Sebastian mustered him for a moment, looking a little forlorn, before straightening his uniform jacket and walking back into the auditorium to collect his Warblers. They had Regionals to prepare for. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fixes two things in canon in one go- Kurt and Blaine staying together after The Car Scene, and what happened to Dave. I know this isn't very Kurtbastian-y but it could be in the future?


End file.
